Mika and Raizo
by MsLoverOfAllThings
Summary: One shots between this beautiful couple! Just changed the rating to M!
1. Chapter 1

Since I do believe in God, Jesus, Lord, whichever name you prefer, I found it appropriate to put my belief about second chances out there and show that my God is a forgiving God. I'm not trying to preach…just trying to get my beliefs out there. I am Apostolic-Pentecostal and I am a strong believer in God and forgiveness of sins…as long as the person is really sorry of course. So if this offends you, SORRY those were not my intentions in writing this. I was merely trying to avoid leaving out God in anything that I do and I would appreciate it if you do not agree with me using God in this story to not comment rudely because this story is not meant to make you angry in anyway shape or form. It's more like a personal mission, for me, to keep God in my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raizo."

"Yeah?" He turned to her with tired eyes.

"Are you sad?" She rubbed his chest with lazy fingers.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your mouth is downturned right there," kissing the corner of his mouth, "and you haven't said a thing since you came home from the store." She took a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

He did not answer right away.

"Can I help?"

"Do you believe in God?" He blurted out before she could finish.

"Yes." She paused and sat up in the bed. "Do you?"

"I don't know. I don't know who he is, or if there is a god out there for someone like me." He closed his eyes clearly hurt and still remorseful of his past.

"Well . . . my God loves everyone the same." Mika said softly and placed her hand above his heart. After two years, this gesture kept the same meaning.

He bolted upright almost knocking Mika off the bed. Before she could fall, he pulled her into the tightest hug he had ever given her.

"I still have a chance." He breathed.

"You still have a chance."

Once again: DON'T BE OFFENDED!

Okay thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you liked the first one, I decided to make this fic into one shots between Mika and Raizo. I have no idea where all this is going but I will update when I can. Hope you like this one!**

**Review please!**

Blood.

There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the windows, on his face, on his arms, on his legs, on his feet, on his hands. Blood is all he dreamt, thought, smelled, shed. He never did anything else but kill. It was his life.

Blood marred his body. Blood marred his life. Blood killed him.

He cried. He yelled, shouted, screamed, wailed and flailed but none of it helped. He still felt it all. He still felt the guilt that ate him from his core to his perfectly blemished skin. He was dying from the inside out. He knew it, but she did not. There was never a day when he wished he could take it all back. That is what hurt him the most.

He was willing to risk his life, his salvation, his redemption all for one woman.

"Women cannot be trusted." Is what his father always used to say. But he was wrong.

He trusted her with his life. She proved her loyalty, devotion, and love to him every time he saw her face. It was a matter of understanding. She did not understand what he went through, what he is going through. He will not let her understand.

If she knew what he really was, what he really felt, she would be disgusted. She would hate him and never regret it. She would think he was a monster.

Funny. It never ceases to amaze him how much he depended on her love.

She would never have to know what he felt. He did not want her to know.

The less she knew, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking into the coffee shop, Mika had no idea what she wanted to order. All she knew what that she needed caffeine and fast.

_Ugh! Why does stupid Starbucks have to have such a long line all the time? _She complained but still waited.

Ten minutes later, she finally was next in line.

"Hello Miss! What would you like to order?"

Immediately annoyed with the cashier's peppiness overkill, she quickly ordered her regular Venti White Chocolate Mocha with five shots of Espresso. The man looked at her strange but still processed her order. She definitely was not in the mood to answer any stupid questions that were floating around in that head of his so she quickly walked to the other end and waited for her cup of life.

Her coffee was ready in three minutes time. Sitting down to read the newspaper, she sipped on her hot cup of java with the goofiest grin on her face.

"Excuse me miss." A smooth familiar voice broke into her 'happy time'. She did not mind. She had her coffee. She was good.

"Yes?" She turned around to be face with _him._ "What are you doing here?"

"M-Mika? I didn't know it was you! I swear. I-I was about to ask for the paper but . . . never mind. Bye." He quickly turned around with his coffee in hand and sped out of the tiny place.

She sat with a blank look, not really sure, what to make of what just happened. "W-Wait!" She called gathering her things and ran after him.

He was long gone by now but that did not mean she would not try.

"Raizo?" She whispered knowing good and well he would be able to hear if he was remotely close to her.

No answer. She heaved a sigh and began the ridiculously long walk to Europol.

She whipped out her phone and called the only number that was on her speed dial. Voicemail.

"Leave a message." His voice ordered.

"Call me." She did not have to tell him who she was. Even without her number in his contacts, for safety reasons, he always knew her voice.

She hung up angry, not caring if she looked like she was ready to kill when she walked into her office.

"Why the long face?" Maslow asked always knowing when she was upset.

"Do you have to ask?" She muttered and tossed her coat on a chair in the corner of her office.

He knew the crazy situation between her and Raizo. They almost had a relationship before Raizo took off to Seoul for a mission and never returned.

"He never called." She blurted out. "He came back. I don't know how long he's been in town and her _never_ called not once. He didn't ever pop up in my apartment like he used too." She was beyond frustrated.

"How do you know he's back?"

"Saw him in Starbucks today. He asked for the newspaper I was reading. The newspaper! Then he just said sorry and disappeared." Shaking her head, she plopped down in the twirling chair she had overlooking all of Berlin. "He was acting like I was mad that he was back. Why in the world would I be mad? I've been waiting for him for three months, why would I be mad? If anything I would be happy he's back, which I am, but right now I'm pissed because he's clearly been avoiding me!"

"You want the day off?"

She stared back at him shocked. "Since when did you offer days of?"

"Since I got promoted." He gave a cheesy grin and tossed her coat at her. "Go home. Rest. Chill out." She chuckled.

"Fine." She gave him a hug and stole a bagel from the breakfast basket in the break room before she left.

"It's so good to be home." She thought aloud and dropped her purse and coat on the couch. She kicked off her shoes, stripped down to nothing, and took a shower.

There was frantic knocking on the door.

"Ugh!"She hopped out the shower and wrapped herself in a towel with her gun in hand. _If a perv tries something I'll shoot him in the-_

She opened the door to reveal Raizo. _Bleeding._

"Oh my God!" She put her gun on a table and helped him inside. "What happened?" She was already taking off his shoes and bloodied jacket. She began pulling at a piece of bloody cloth but stopped when he screamed in pain. It was his skin. "We need to go to the hospital!" She was already standing but his sweaty hand grabbed at her wrist.

"No hospital." His words were muffled but she understood.

"Tea shop?" He nodded. "Okay, you can stay in my room until I get back." She lifted him and threw his arm across her wide shoulders. Leading him to her bedroom was his largest struggle yet. He barely made it to her apartment without passing out. He collapsed right before they reached the bed and she groaned as he took her down with him.

"S-Sorry." He sputtered and drifted in and out of consciousness.

"S'Okay." She rubbed his hair soothingly while thinking of a plan to get him in her bed so she can get what he needed. "Can you stand?" He gave her the saddest eyes she had seen a man wear. "Only for a little while." She pressed softly. "I will help you." He finally nodded and tried standing. She hooked her arm around his wounded waist and he grabbed hold of her shoulder tightly with his arm as they moved to the bed. His legs buckled beneath him as soon as he knew the bed was beneath him. He winced and rolled onto his back breathing heavily with his legs over the side of the bed. She carefully moved her arm from around his waist, making sure not to touch any of his open wounds.

"Thank you." He was able to speak a little clearer now.

"No problem." She shrugged trying to be nonchalant but on the inside, she was crying. She could never get used to seeing him like this. "Anything else to make you . . . comfortable before I leave?" He gave her pleading and apologetic eyes. "What is it?" She let her fingertips brush the tattered cloth of his pant leg.

"I hate to be a bother to you Mika." He spoke quickly hissing each time he felt pain.

"What is it?"

"My legs-" He could barely finish before pain shot through his body leaving him grunting and gasping.

She hurriedly grabbed his legs and pulled them onto the bed. This helped ease the pain.

"Thank you Mika." He could barely keep his eyes open.

"I'll be back Raizo." She kissed him on the forehead and went to dress so she could gather his healing herbs.

When she returned, he was laying in bed with no shirt on and his wounds on full display. She could tell it took much out of him because he was breathing uncontrollably and whimpering in obvious hurt.

"Why did you have to move?" She grumbled and ran to him with his tea in hand.

"The clothes hurt m-my skin." He was paling quickly.

"I know this will probably hurt but you have to sit up so you can drink this." He nodded and she helped him lay against her chest with her legs resting on either side of his hips. "Here." He held the cup of hot liquid for a little while before it starting shaking and spilling over the edge. He was too weak. Grabbing the mug before he dropped it, she let him calm himself before she started spooning him the tea.

"This would be a nice moment if you weren't almost dying." She joked and he huffed a laugh.

He finished his tea and was already feeling the effects of it. She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair and messaged his scalp. She did not care that she was now covered in his blood. He was alive. That was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning." Mika sang shaking her new husband awake. "I made breakfast." She kept shaking him but with no avail. She nibbled on her bottom lip before hopping onto his face down form and nuzzling his neck.

He groaned and shifted but never batted an eyelash.

She ran her fingers up and down his sides while planting small kisses on the inside of his neck. "Wake up." She whispered in his ear. He licked his lips and stayed 'asleep' waiting for her next move.

She brushed stray strands of hair away from his face and rested her head on his, batting her eyelashes against his scarred skin. "Please." She begged quietly.

Still no response.

She huffed and raised her head. She slid so she was face-to-face with him with her left leg laid across his back. She scooted as close as she could with no space between them so that their noses were touching. "Wake up." She whispered again. She littered his face with her kisses leaving no space un-kissed.

Going to her last resort, she rolled him over and straddled him. She shifted her weight so he could feel it and kissed him. He moaned underneath her plump lips, grabbed the back her head, and flipped her over overcoming her body with his.

She pulled away and slapped him on the arm.

"What?" He continued planting hot kisses on her neck and chest while letting his hands mercilessly explore her body.

"I was trying to wake you up for forever!"

"Sorry." He mumbled against her warm skin.

"I made breakfast and everything." She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest making her breast swell. He groaned and buried his face in her inviting mounds.

"Did you?" His voice was muffled by her supple flesh.

"Yeah! I made waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, and your favorite protein-fruit-on-the-go smoothie thing." She whined.

He moved her arms above her head and let his impatient fingers find their way to her core. "I'm sure we'll be hungry later." She whimpered against his touch and he applied pressure.

"You jerk." She managed to get out in between his assaults on her pulsating center.

He laughed and captured her mouth with his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Good morning." Mika sang shaking her new husband awake. "I made breakfast." She kept shaking him but with no avail. She nibbled on her bottom lip before hopping onto his face down form and nuzzling his neck.

He groaned and shifted but never batted an eyelash.

She ran her fingers up and down his sides while planting small kisses on the inside of his neck. "Wake up." She whispered in his ear. He licked his lips and stayed 'asleep' waiting for her next move.

She brushed stray strands of hair away from his face and rested her head on his, batting her eyelashes against his scarred skin. "Please." She begged quietly.

Still no response.

She huffed and raised her head. She slid so she was face-to-face with him with her left leg laid across his back. She scooted as close as she could with no space between them so that their noses were touching. "Wake up." She whispered again. She littered his face with her kisses leaving no space un-kissed.

Going to her last resort, she rolled him over and straddled him. She shifted her weight so he could feel it and kissed him. He moaned underneath her plump lips, grabbed the back her head, and flipped her over overcoming her body with his.

She pulled away and slapped him on the arm.

"What?" He continued planting hot kisses on her neck and chest while letting his hands mercilessly explore her body.

"I was trying to wake you up for forever!"

"Sorry." He mumbled against her warm skin.

"I made breakfast and everything." She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest making her breast swell. He groaned and buried his face in her inviting mounds.

"Did you?" His voice was muffled by her supple flesh.

"Yeah! I made waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, and your favorite protein-fruit-on-the-go smoothie thing." She whined.

He moved her arms above her head and let his impatient fingers find their way to her core. "I'm sure we'll be hungry later." She whimpered against his touch and he applied pressure.

"You jerk." She managed to get out in between his assaults on her pulsating center.

He laughed and captured her mouth with his.

Chapter 5

"Hey babe I'm home." Mika called into the darkness.

She turned on the light and threw her coat and purse onto the couch but not before fishing her iPod out of her purse.

Making her way to her room, she put it on her iHome and turned to her favorite song: Turn it Up by TOP. So she likes KPop, sue her. Grabbing her dry towel off the chair in the far corner of her room, she stripped, wrapped herself in the large green towel, and headed to the bathroom. Before opening the door, she sensed someone.

She smiled and hoped she could sneak up on him and have a nice welcome home gift.

"Raizo." She said and slowly opened the door letting her towel droop a little in all the right places.

She opened the door to find a naked Raizo in the shower scrubbing violently at the blood that stained his skin.

"You went on a mission." She whispered assuring herself that it was another man's blood he was washing away. This consoled her. Hardly.

It was the _way _he was scrubbing at the blood. With that look.

Than _look_ that held such fear and sadness.

It was as if he was finally feeling the guilt for taking another man's life.

Straightening her towel, she went back to their room, turned off the music, and went back to the bathroom with her husband who seemed to be in shock.

He normally noticed her presence before she even entered the house. Now, now, he was in a daze. He was _unaware, oblivious, _and_ ignorant_ to her appearance in the room.

_Get it off of me!_ His mind screamed at him. _Get it off!_

"Raizo." She whispered, making her way to the glass shower door.

He still did not acknowledge her.

His body shook with each attempt he made to rid himself of the red liquid that stained him. The water was hot. The steam left the room swiftly through the vents and opened door leaving him completely bare to Mika's relentless stare.

She opened the shower door and dropped her towel on the ground before joining him.

She laid her hands on his shoulder and he was startled at the contact.

"Mika," his voice was gruff and tired making her shiver for all the wrong reasons, "I did not hear you enter." He backed away from her to stand on the other side of their large shower. "I will be finished shortly." Avoiding her gaze, he used the small washcloth he had as a make shift stress ball to calm his nerves.

"I know. I was worried. You didn't answer me when I called you before." The water beat onto her naked body making it hard for him to focus.

He cocked his head to the side. "I did not hear you." He sighed and turned his back to her signaling to her that he wanted to be alone.

"Come here." She beckoned for him though he could not see.

He obeyed her and went to her though he wished she would not see him like this. So weak and uncontrolled.

"Mika," He began but she did not let him finish.

"Listen to me. You are not a monster." He shut his eyes and held them tight. She placed her hands on either side of his face and repeated herself. "You are not a monster Raizo." Taking him in her arms, she held his naked body close to hers and kept telling him. "You are not a monster."

She held him and let him weep quietly into her shoulder letting the water wash away the death that held residence on his scarred body.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey babe I'm home." Mika called into the darkness.

She turned on the light and threw her coat and purse onto the couch but not before fishing her iPod out of her purse.

Making her way to her room, she put it on her iHome and turned to her favorite song: Turn it Up by TOP. So she likes KPop, sue her. Grabbing her dry towel off the chair in the far corner of her room, she stripped, wrapped herself in the large green towel, and headed to the bathroom. Before opening the door, she sensed someone.

She smiled and hoped she could sneak up on him and have a nice welcome home gift.

"Raizo." She said and slowly opened the door letting her towel droop a little in all the right places.

She opened the door to find a naked Raizo in the shower scrubbing violently at the blood that stained his skin.

"You went on a mission." She whispered, assuring herself that it was another man's blood he was washing away. This consoled her. Hardly.

It was the _way _he was scrubbing at the blood. With that look.

That _look_ that held such fear and sadness.

It was as if he was finally feeling the guilt for taking another man's life.

Straightening her towel, she went back to their room, turned off the music, and went back to the bathroom with her husband who seemed to be in shock.

He normally noticed her presence before she even entered the house. Now, now, he was in a daze. He was _unaware, oblivious, _and_ ignorant_ to her appearance in the room.

_Get it off of me!_ His mind screamed at him. _Get it off!_

"Raizo." She whispered, making her way to the glass shower door.

He still did not acknowledge her.

His body shook with each attempt he made to rid himself of the red liquid that stained him. The water was hot. The steam left the room swiftly through the vents and opened door leaving him completely bare to Mika's relentless stare.

She opened the shower door and dropped her towel on the ground before joining him.

She laid her hands on his shoulder and he was startled at the contact.

"Mika," his voice was gruff and tired making her shiver for all the wrong reasons, "I did not hear you enter." He backed away from her to stand on the other side of their large shower. "I will be finished shortly." Avoiding her gaze, he used the small washcloth he had as a make shift stress ball to calm his nerves.

"I know. I was worried. You didn't answer me when I called you before." The water beat onto her naked body making it hard for him to focus.

He cocked his head to the side. "I did not hear you." He sighed and turned his back to her signaling to her that he wanted to be alone.

"Come here." She beckoned for him though he could not see.

He obeyed her and went to her though he wished she would not see him like this. So weak and uncontrolled.

"Mika," He began but she did not let him finish.

"Listen to me. You are not a monster." He shut his eyes and held them tight. She placed her hands on either side of his face and repeated herself. "You are not a monster Raizo." She took his defeated body in her arms and kept him close. She kept telling him, "You are not a monster."

She held him and let him weep quietly into her shoulder letting the water wash away the death that held residence on his scarred body.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't control myself and I didn't mind at all.

Next thing I knew, I have Mika pinned to the bed with her shirt ripped open and my mouth attached to her chest. She moaned and arched into me with her hands clawing at my back. I kissed and licked my way back to her mouth and tugged at her bottom lip causing her to yelp. Pulling her pants down, I caressed her through the thin fabric between her legs and felt her get wet the more I lingered there. My instincts told me to keep touching, pressing, and rubbing her until she was dripping wet.

"Rai-zo!" She called my name against my lips and I added more pressure to my probing.

I pulled away from her and looked down to see the effects I have on her and found wet underwear clinging to her center. I pulled them away from her causing her to moan and tighten her hands on my shoulders. The scent of strawberries hit me hard and I leaned in closer and breathed in the delicious aroma. I licked my lips and wanted to taste this strawberry. I licked at her opening slowly making more of her juices flow into my mouth. I groaned and grabbed her hips and tugged her toward me, devouring her while she flailed around on the bed. My teeth clashed with a bud at the top of her opening and she cried out my name, encouraging me to plunge my tongue deeper into her delectable womanhood.

"Ungh, ah, Oh God," She whimpered, "Raizo, I can't," Her breath caught in her throat when I felt the need to press my finger inside of her.

I couldn't stop, I wanted to taste more of her. I wanted to feel more of her. Pressing my finger in further caused her to buck against my lips. I kept sucking and licking at her while pumping my finger in and out of her. In and out. In and out. I did not stop even when her heart stuttered from the stress. I did not stop. I knew I had to finish. I groaned against her folds and pulled her legs so that they were draped over my shoulders for better access. I felt my hips rolling along with the motion of my tongue.

She screamed my name. The flood gates opened up and the strawberry juices flowed into my mouth. I drank it up like a starved man.

I kept going. I need more. Is all my mind kept telling me.

I spread her legs wider and saw her open up like a flower. Licking her juices from my lips and chin, I dove back in with my hands finding their way to her breast. My hair draped on either sides of my face, tickling her thighs. I moaned that glorious strawberry squeezed some more of its precious juices out for me to drink.

Lick. Suck. Nip. Drink. This was my mantra.

I continued until the juices poured out two more times.

"Rai-Raiz," My name lazily fell from her lips, "Please stop, I can't t-take anymore." She whined with her hands gripping the sheets.

I don't understand what I did wrong.

I felt something dripping down my chin and noticed it was more juice so I lapped it up and licked my fingers clean.

"Just one more time Mika." I pleaded with her. "Please." I begged.

"I just need a break alright." She struggled to catch her breath.

"But I just want more…" I trailed off. I felt my tongue yearn to be in her once again and acted on my instinct. I inhaled her deeply and shoved my tongue inside the opening that pours out the juice.

"Ah, Raizo!" She cried.

I hummed against her center and lifted my head.

"I have an idea." I spoke aloud.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen and came back up with syrup. "Oh my God." She whimpered and shut her eyes gnawing on her bottom lip.

This is going to be good. I thought and poured some onto her folds making her moan. I licked my lips and ate her up like the hungry man I was.

When I finished a half a bottle of syrup, she was trembling like a leaf. I was lying next to her completely satisfied and filled. I drank from her four more times after the first two and the last was better than the first. My lower half had other plans but I had to resist that particular urge because I knew where that would lead.

"That was…" I searched for the word, "fun."


End file.
